


Drarry - Early Mornings

by Emotional_Spaniard



Series: Drarry Feels [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Drabble, Drarry, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Sort Of, the 'what are we' talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: "Draco?" Harry asked, tucking his head into the nape of Draco's shoulder. "What are we?"Draco breathed out, absent-mindly running a hand through Harry's hair. "I don't know," he replied, honestly."Well," Harry whispered. "For the record, I don't want to lose you.""Do you think we could even be more than this?" Draco asked.Harry chuckled. "I'm hoping.""Really?""Of course," Harry paused, contemplating something. "I really like you."Draco smiled to himself, and kissed Harry's forehead. "Well for the record, I really like you too."





	Drarry - Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another ficcccccc
> 
> Really appreciating all the support and I genuinely think I might stick to Drarry fandoms from now on... what do we think? 
> 
> So don't forget to leave kudos if you like it, it's always nice when I get an email saying I've got some. 
> 
> Also, drop a comment. 
> 
> I'M TAKING REQUESTS TOO (no smut, just kissing) 
> 
> I love hearing off you guys! Xx

Draco Malfoy woke up to the smell of cinnamon and sweat. 

Cinnamon was Harry's hair, tickling his nose, and then the faint undertone of sweat. 

"Morning," he heard a quiet grumble, and looked down to see Harry curled up towards his chest. 

"Good morning," he replied, nuzzling his head into Harry's soft, yet crazy, hair. "I like your hair, Harry. It smells like sweet cinnamon, and it's so damn soft." 

Harry giggled, pulling Draco's chest even closer. "I would say I like your chest, but your ribs are surprisingly bony." 

Draco laughed, the sound muffled by Harry's hair. 

The silence was quite endearing. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the presence of each other, and the silence didn't need to be filled. Just to be here, holding each other like this, was the situation both of them had been wishing for for months. And it was finally happening. Their wishes had finally come true. 

Eventually, someone had to break the silence. It was Harry who decided to do it. 

"Draco?" Harry asked, tucking his head into the nape of Draco's shoulder. "What are we?"

Draco breathed out, absent-mindly running a hand through Harry's hair. "I don't know," he replied, honestly. 

Well," Harry whispered. "For the record, I don't want to lose you."

"Do you think we could even be more than this?" Draco asked.

Harry chuckled. "I'm hoping."

"Really?"

"Of course," Harry paused, contemplating something. "I really like you."

Draco smiled to himself, and kissed Harry's forehead. "Well for the record, I really like you too."

There was nothing more to say. 

They were destined to end like this. 


End file.
